musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniella Busch
'Early Life' Daniella is the older sister of New England Patriots' cheerleader Brandi Brady and is the daughter of mother Theresa Hatton, a nurse and Damien Hatton, a package delivery person at UPS. Theresa and Damien got divorced when Daniella was seven in 1986, with Daniella living with Theresa in Las Vegas and her sister (who was four at the time) living with Damiem in Connecticut. 'Life' Growing up in Las Vegas, Daniella was known as a movie geek. She always went to the movies that were just entering the movie theatres, and would treat going their like going to school basically. Daniella's all-time favourite movie was 'Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby' School, Daniella wasn't really to fond of, but she was good at it: averaging an 89% in all of her classes, participated in many sports and just wanted to get the heck out of there when it was her senior year of highschool. After highschool, Daniella didn't apply to any university, and at times spend her days at any race track in the Las Vegas area. She also goes to see a NASCAR race when they make their appearance at Las Vegas Motor Speedway 'Personal Life' Daniella is the older sister of Brandi Hatton. Daniella and Kurt Busch were dating on and off when they were growing up, breaking up/making up about ten-fifteen times, before ending their relationship for good in 2004 when Kurt ended up dating his eventual ex-wife Eva Bryan. A month after ended the relationship permanently with Kurt, Daniella began going out with Austin Kurtis, a guy who had a huge crush on her during highschool. They dated till the end of 2006, where Austin proposed to her, which Daniella accepted, and gotten married on February 14, 2007. On November 20, 2007, Daniella had given birth to her first child, a daughter named Kristen Ann Kurtis. On May 15, 2008, Daniella had given birth to her second child, another girl named Brooklyn Sophia Kurtis. Daniella and Austin had been married for three years until they had their divorce on September 4, 2010. Daniella and Austin are friends till this day because of the two kids. After getting divorced from Austin in 2010, Daniella decided to wait a few months before starting dating again. A few weeks after news had broken about Kurt's divorce from his wife Eva in late May of 2011, Daniella had recieved a call from Kurt, with him asking if they can re-live what they once had all those years ago, despite her having children. They gotten back together in June of 2011. On September 21, 2011, it was announced that Kurt and Daniella are engaged, and are planning a November 2012 wedding. Instead of a November 2012 wedding, Kurt and Daniella had gotten eloped at a church in Las Vegas. Sibling(s): Brandi Hatton (sister) Tom Brady (brother in-law) Serenity Brady (sister-in law) Kyle Busch (brother in-law) Vanessa Fornier (sister in-law) Tyra Busch (sister in-law) Child(ren): Sara Busch (step-daughter) Kristen Busch (daughter) Brooke Busch (daughter) Nieces Ashley Brady April Busch 'Twitter Account' Daniella's Twitter account is @DaniellaBusch51. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans of NASCAR, as well as posts photos of herself and at time photos of her and Kurt or her and Sara or her and Kristen and Brooklyn. Category:Racing OC's